onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Battle of the Admirals
After a long lay off, im back. So heres the 3-way battle between the 3 admirals: *In the middle of the marineford plaza, the 3 admirals face one another in a triangle formation* Tsuru:*watching from the execution platform* So this is what it comes down to? A fight for the position of Fleet-Admiral. What have we turned ourselves into? ............................. *an eery silence throughout the marineford plaza as the 3 admirals face eachother* Aokiji: is this really the only solution? Kizaru: i dont know kuzan, this could get interesting. Akainu: hmp, if this is the only way *takes off his gloves* then ill gladly destroy you two Kizaru: c'mon sakazuki, arent you getting ahead of yourself? i think we all have a fighting chance Akainu: hmp, dont get cocky. you know you two dont stand a chance Aokiji:*takes a deep breathe* huuuuuh, i dont have time for this.*starts to walk away* if you want the position so badly then you can have it. Akainu: i think its for the best, you wouldnt have lasted that long anyway. i mean you are the weak link within the Marines. Aokiji:*stops walking and takes a deep breathe* sakazuki, you are somethin else you know that?*takes off coat and throws it to the ground* lets get this over-with. Akainu: hnhnhnhnhhnnhn, now we're getting somewhere. Kizaru: oooooooooo now this is somethin new. kuzan actually standing up to sakazuki? this i gotta see Akainu: Dai Funka!!!!!! *akainu hurls a massive magma fist at kizaru* Kizaru: oooooooooooooo BOOM!!!!!!!!!!! *an explosion occurs from the magma fist hitting kizaru* Akainu: dont think for a second i wouldnt forget about you. huh? Kizaru:*floating in the sky* Yasakani no Magatama *kizaru fires a torrent of deadly light particles at akainu* Akainu: hahahahaha NOW WE'RE STARTIN TO HEAT UP*cocks his fist back* huh? *akainus feet are frozen to the ground* Akainu:*turns around* kuzan Aokiji:*with his hand on the ground* Ice Capsule *aokiji sent a wave of ice along the ground, freezing akainus feet in the process Akainu: bastard BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kizarus laser torrent hits akainu dead on, causing a massive explosion* *as the dust settles akainu is standing alone unharmed with an angry look on his face* Kizaru:*floating in the sky* ooooooooooooo, this is gonna be harder than i thought. Aokiji: im not surprised, akainu is the man that killed 10 roger pirates crew members at once during the purge. Akainu:*takes off his hat and dusts it off then puts it back on* You guys............just HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR DEALING WITH DO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *akainu lunges at aokiji* Aokiji: Partisan *aokiji throws several spears of ice at akainu* Akainu: STOP PLAYING AROUND!!!!!!!!! *akainu hurls a fist at the oncoming spears and melts them instantly* Aokiji:..................... Akainu: NOW FOR YOU!!!!!!!! *akainu continues his magma fist at aokiji who is standing firmly* Aokiji: Ice Ball *aokiji freezes akainu and his magma fist in an ice ball* Kizaru:*watching* well well well, looks like kuzan can hold his own Aokiji:*turns and looks at the still floating kizaru* well borsalino? you ready? Kizaru: i dont think im the one you should be worried about Aokiji: hm? *the frozen akainu starts to heat up inside the ice ball* Aokiji:............what a nuisance BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the frozen akainu explodes in a massive magma explosion* Aokiji:*jumping out of the explosions smoke* man i got pretty lucky Kizaru: your luck just ran out *kizaru appears next to aokiji with his leg cocked back ready to strike aokiji with a light kick* Aokiji: shit BOOM!!!!!!!!!! *another explosion occurs from kizaru striking aokiji with a light kick destroying him in the process* Akainu:*walking out of his explosions smoke* are you guys having a party without me? Kizaru: ahhhhhh there you are sakazuki, ive been expecting you Akainu: hmp, so wheres kuzan Kizaru: lets just say you dont wanna turn around Akainu: huh? *behind akainu, aokiji is standing with his lose bleeding and his hand pointed at akainu* Aokiji: Ice Block: Pheasant Beak *aokiji releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast at akainu* Akainu: childs play, Inugami Guren *Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it the ice pheasant* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the magma dog and the ice pheasant clash with neither one showing signs of giving up* Akainu: RRRRRRRRRRR you dont have a chance kuzan, my logia is superior. Kizaru: what about mine? *kizaru appears to the left of akainu with his leg cocked back and charging up to perform a light kick* Akainu: rrrrrrrrr dont think ive forgotten about you *akainu points his free left hand at kizaru* Akainu: Dai Funka *akainu hurls a magma fist at kizaru while still battling with aokiji and his ice pheasant* Kizaru: thats not enough im afraid *kizaru fires his light kick straight at the magma fist* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *akainu is clashing, using both his arms, with aokijis ice pheasant and on his left with kizarus light kick* Kizaru: i suggest you stop this sakazuki or your gonna get hurt Aokiji:*struggling to keep akainus magma dog back* ill have to agree with borsalino on this one, stop this sakazuki Akainu: hmhmhmhm HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK I CANT TAKE BOTH OF YOU ONE BY MYSELF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WELL LET ME SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *as the clashes continue, akainu uses his full force and puts more and more magma into his attacks* BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the clashes cause an explosions of epic proportions, rocking marineford* ........................................ *as the dust settles akainu,aokiji,and kizaru all stand firm staring at eachother with their suits ripped up and faces bloodies up* Aokiji:...............lets end this Akainu: for once you said something useful Kizaru: this has been fun but maybe its time to move one ......................................... Aokiji: ICE AGE *aokiji puts his hand on the ground and freezes the entire plaza* Akainu:*melting the ice around him and points his fist at aokiji* eat this *as akainu begins to fire a magma fist at aokiji, kizaru appears next to him ready to kick akainu* Akainu:*grabbing kizarus on-coming leg* dont even try it *as akainu has a hold of kizarus leg, akainu starts to heat up his hand burning kizarus leg* Kizaru:*flinching from the pain* sakazuki, you picked the wrong guy to mess with this time Akainu:*starts to heat up his body* and why is that? Kizaru:*points behind akainu* thats why Akainu: huh? Aokiji:*pointing both his palms at akainu* as i said, its time to end this Akainu: HA, YOU WOULDNT USE THAT Aokiji:*with an angry face* try me Akainu: you...huh? *kizaru is gone and is standing on the execution platform* Kizaru:*waving at akainu* good luck Tsuru: arent you gonna fight Kizaru: not while kuzan has his ultimate technique ready to go, you of all people should know its because of that move hes called "The strongest man in the Marine Headquarters" Tsuru: Your a marine high admiral and your afraid of one technique? Kizaru: aw c'mon tsuru-chan, this is not just one technique. its THE technique Akainu: hmhmhm HAHAHA to tell you the truth i hoped you would use it. Aokiji: thats very foolish of you Akainu: is that right, THEN BRING IT ON *akainu rockets straight at aokiji in magma mode* Akainu: I AM THE STRONGETS MAN IN MARINEFORD, AND I WILL BE FLEET-ADMIRAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aokiji: Absolute Zero ............................................. *suddenly, akainu is frozen instantaneously with half of marineford also completely and instantly frozen* Tsuru: is that it? Kizaru:................uuuuuuuuuuh what just happend Tsuru:*shocked face*, impossible *all the marines that were around looking at the battle or others that were working or just walking around are frozen stiff* Tsuru: sakazuki is a fool, he thought he could take on kuzans ultimate technique head on with just haki. he shoulda ran Kizaru: your quite talkative today Tsuru: well its not every day you see the marines trump card do you? Aokiji:*picking up his coat and walking away*..................... Kizaru:*teleports down to aokiji* Oi what about me Aokiji: dont worry about it, i only fought to finally shut sakazuki up*turns toward tsuru* SORRY ABOUT THOSE MARINES, ILL UNFREEZE THEM LATER. IM A LITTLE TIRED SO IM GONNA TAKE A NAP*keeps walking* Kizaru: uuuhhhh..............................so who won Tsuru: you idiot, isnt it obvious.*looks at aokiji* that man is our new fleet-admiral. now i see why sengoku nominated him. ................................ *as the battle ends and everyone goes about their business, the completely frozen akainu is shown* Akainu:.......................................................hmp THE END How'd you like it AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! pretty cool not good Category:Blog posts